Amreggar Valley
Overview Amreggar Valley (or simply Amreggar) is a desolate land on Xoroth that was enslaved millennia ago, along with the whole planet. The Burning Legion swept down upon these lands and constructed their dreaded fortifications that represent their ruthlessness, might and undying power that was given to them by their leader: Sargeras. The occupants were crushed or corrupted and brought into the Legion’s ranks as servants, leaving the land to be raided by demons for the other riches the planet holds. Over time it was completely transformed by the Legion's arrival; the forests burned with a great fire leaving almost no flora to be found, magma pits began appearing as the land ruptured all around. Notable Bases, Areas and Other Amreggar is divided into four major sub-zones. These sub-zones are: Gorthorr, Tham'narrad, the Grimscar Plains and the Anguished Fields. In addition to these, there is also another smaller area within Amreggar known as the Felshade Crag. 'Gorthorr' The name of the north-western part of Amreggar, inspired by the pit lord Gorgathor. The area is more famous for the mining operations. *'Gorgathor Hold' - The construction of this fortress started a few years before Thamruz's demise and it was finished just when Gorgathor gained it as his own. It was originally intended to store infernals, demonic machinery and to be the home of Amreggar's mo'arg engineers and constructors due to its convenient location near the Infernal Forge: Undoing. *'Infernal Forge: Undoing' - The greatest source of infernals, abyssals and other Legion constructs under Gorgathor's command, overseen by Abdiel who has so far exceeded the pit lord's expectations by pushing his mo'arg and gan'arg smiths to their limits for the creation of great infernal batches. *'Forge Base: Misery' - Another of Gorgathor's settlements, this forge base is a newever addition, with the area that surrounds it filled with great riches, fel-iron deposits and other minerals. Its mines are said to stretch for miles and are filled with gan'arg and mo'arg miners that continuously gather recources for their forgemasters. *'Houndmaster's Overlook '-''' An area where Gorgathor stores his most prized and deadliest beasts, previously watched over by Houndmaster Vortigathis. However, it cannot compete with the Beastiary. *'''Void's Cove - A fully depleated mine, housing nothing more than magma pools. Gorgathor intended on turning it into yet another infernal forge, however with him being called to the Krosh'dar War, his plan was put on hold. The minerals gathered from the mine were all used on the Gorthorr region. * Gorthorr Outpost '- A storage facility that was taken over during the Second Amreggar Rebellion. Sathen's agents fought for its liberation, but in the end the whole structure would explode. It used to hold Devastation's Heart, as well as a number of other Razorclaw's technology and inventions. It is unknown if Gorgathor ordered its reconstruction yet. 'Tham'narrad The zone was named during Thamruz's rule by the demon lord himself. It was the base of main operations of Amreggar due to the Tormerdar Spire. It is the region directly below Gorthorr, south-western Amreggar and is owned by Highlord Zelakk. *'Tormerdar Spire' - Previously serving as the main stronghold of the demon Thamruz, it continues to harbor other Legion minions under the command of Highlord Zelakk. *'The Beastiary' - Only the finest of felhounds are brought to this demon pen under the ownership of Highlord Zelakk and his hound-keepers. Other than felhounds, it also holds other demonic beasts that were corrupted by the Legion's vile magic, including a stable for the dreaded nightmares. 'The Grimscar Plains' It is the name of the north-eastern part of Amreggar Valley, previously owned by Nosfetaron. The area is more devastated than the other parts, as the dreadlord took the liberty of preforming various experiments within the region. The engineers of Amreggar received it as their base of operations. *'Angerspawn Citadel' - Once the home of Nosfetaron the Grim, a dreadlord well known for his brutality and powers, and the birthplace of terrible, mutated creations of darkness. The dreadlord instructed his minions to find new ways of empowerment, be it done by shadow magic, the Legion's science, or both. This work was known throughout the valley, but the citadel would be sacked by the Legion during the War of Amreggar, purging it of all traitors. * Grimscar Pinnacle '- The citadel is perched atop of a mountain, and it was the first of Nosfetaron's bases to fall to the Gorthorr Army. Nosfetaron attempted to retake it, but failed. It is rumored that it is now used as a private laboratory, or even a storage facility, by Razorclaw as recoupment for the loss of the Gorthor Outpost. *'Drasder Wasteyards - A field where Angerspawn experiments were delivered after they exceeded their use. While malfunctioning machinery that can't be salvaged was also brought here, failed test subjects could be found lingering around these parts. They were not seen as a threat and were left alone to live around the harsh elements. If the new owners of the region continued to do so is unknown. *'Dread Hollow - '''A small area formerly classified under Nosfetaron's ownership, the dreadlord mainly used it for testing his experiments and their capability. Usually pinned against one another to see which would fit the master's criteria of strength. The ones that didn't survive (or were beaten) were taken to the Drasder Wasteyards. 'The Anguished Fields' The shadow magic practiced by the residents of the Temple of Anguish desecrated the land around it, while the rest of it is still the same as Gorthorr and Tham'narrad in appearance. Aedraghast ruled over the south-eastern region of Amreggar with an iron fist, until his exodus to Outland. The region would be retaken by the eredar Janirdus, also known as the Dark Baron. *'Nathrezzar''' - Once known as the Temple of Anguish, Aedraghast renamed it to Nathrezzar as his dreaded bastion of power. While its defenses didn't consist out of dozens of bulking walls of meat like in Gorgathor Hold and Tormedar Spire, it held a great deal of spellcasters under the dreadlord's command. Aedraghast rallied all of his forces and prepared for their escape, leaving only a small handfull of Vileborn remnants to keep the enemy preoccupied, who eventually fell. Vast nether magic still radiates from the premises as a representation of the temple's praxis and is the only place in Amreggar with such an environment, save for a few exceptions near Nathrezzar. Currently it is Janirdus' seat of power who intends to remake it as it used to be. *'Thamruz's Point - '''The highest point in Amreggar Valley. Within the base of this mountain lies another factory of infernals and other constructs which has stayed there ever since Thamruz's rule. Even though it was supposed to be given to a different owner, it inevitably became Aedraghast's property with its close location to Nathrezzar. Rumors of it being shared by the two dreadlord brothers scattered across the land, how Angerspawn supplies Aedraghast with its creations, and how the forge supplies infernals for Nosfetaron. It was also where Aedraghast created a portal to Outland, and fled with a number of his minions. Kralthius and his servants would plant gan'arg explosives around the portal before leaving the forge to its fate. It is presumed to have been greatly damaged with this. *'Rekk'nerir Barrier '- Around the time when Aedraghast became one of the rulers of Amreggar, Ksad'rakkar threatened to consume his lands, as the magma would spread from the Felfire Heart down on his territory. To prevent any sort of loss of his bases, he ordered the construction of a dam, which he named the Rekk'nerrir Barrier. 'The Felshade Crag' The western part of Amreggar holds a pass that leads to the Felshade Crag, which is owned by the Dark Baron. The area is elevated over a deep lake which is created by the lava-falls from the Ksad’rakkar. The only notable fortification is Nether’s Bastion. Nether's Bastion : The Dark Baron’s compound is perched on the Felshade Crag near the borders of Amreggar and the rest of Xoroth. The lengths that the Dark Baron went through to keep his domain “unreachable” and “impenetrable” by enemies and unwanted guests is great, with many guards of elite training patrolling the perimeter, utilizing even hounds to sniff out intruders. However, what goes on within can only be imagined by the sight of machines of war, often standing outside the gates of the citadel’s walls. It has been proven that not even those of great power, such as Aedraghast's agents, could infiltrate it, as many past attempts have failed. Trespassers have been warned and said to be executed on sight. After Janirdus' return, Nether's Bastion was said to be given a new owner, Lord Unithros. 'Other' *'Ksad'rakkar''' - Which means 'River of Sorrow' in Eredun, it spreads across Amreggar Valley, stretching for miles even as it leaves the region. It splits into smaller ones that often lead to fel-pits around the valley, and some of them are being cut off by dams. The river is also mutually connected beneath ground as well. *'The Felfire Heart '- A massive magma lake located at the center of Amreggar Valley. Ksad'rakkar flows into the lake both above and underground, with the tributary coming from the north. Category:Xoroth Category:Zone Category:Demon Category:The Burning Legion Category:The Amreggar Council